Shinobi
by Jigoku no kitsune-Oo
Summary: naruto luego de la traicion de sasuke despues de la guerra, es enviado a otra dimension debido a su poder incalculable al juntarse con el de sasuke y los bijuus, y en este mundo en el cual a caido solo las mujeres pueden ocupar chackra. NarutoxHarem-Masivo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic. Por favor si tienen alguna crítica constructiva u sugerencia ponerla y les respondere.

Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de naruto.

El humo y cenizas se esparcían por el enorme cañón que solía ser el Valle del Fin, aquel que antes poseía las estatuas de Hashirama Senju -El fundador y Shodaime Hokage de Konoha, el primer usuario de **Mokuton **y el primer** shinobi no kami****-**y su eterno rival, **el Co-Fundador de ****Konohagakure no Sato****, **traidor de clan Uchiha y conocido como "El Uchiha más fuerte" Madara Uchiha... Debido a que allí se libró su última batalla y donde fue convocado por primera vez, el bijuu mas fuerte de los nueve, El **Kyuubi no Yoko.**

En la actualidad, ese lugar era otra vez ocupado para decidir el destino del futuro, pero esta ocasión los ocupantes eran por un lado un muchacho de piel nívea, cabello negro con forma de culo de pato, un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes girando alrededor y el otro con seis anillos alrededor y seis tomoes de nombre... Sasuke Uchiha; segunda reencarnación del primer hijo de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, o como todo los llamaban **Rikuudo sennin**,** Indra Uchiha **y el ultimo Uchiha VIVO.

Al lado contrario de éste, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio en puntas, con los ojos azul cerúleo, tez bronceada y con seis marcas de bigotes en las mejillas era Naruto Uzumaki; mejor amigo del Uchiha, **Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko**, hijo de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage y Konoha no kiroii senko, niño de la profecía y segunda reencarnación del segundo hijo de Rikkudo Sennin, **As****h****ura Senju.**

Ambos amigos, casi hermanos, destinados a salvar al mundo shinobi juntos en la Cuarta gran guerra ninja, contra Obito y Madara Uchiha -ambos convertidos en los **Jinchuuriki****s**** del Juubi no Kami****-** y por último **Kaguya ****Ōtsutsuki **, madre de Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

Uno nacido en un mundo de luz ciego por la oscuridad y el otro nacido en la oscuridad peleando por la luz, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales... eso es lo que eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora se encontraban peleando para descubrir el verdadero significado de la paz a través de sus últimos alientos.

—Ríndete Naruto, la revolución _m__i__ revoluc__ión_ es lo que se necesita para poner fin a todo— Musitó el azabache.

— ¡NO! No es así teme— Le replicó el rubio —pero si no recapacitas ahora, no me dejaras mas opción que... ¡Que acabar contigo, SASUKE!— Terminó gritando desesperado el nombre de su amigo.

—Entonces... solo hay una forma de resolver esto— resolvió con indiferencia el azabache — ¡NARUTO!— Gritó cargando un Chidori en su mano.

— ¡SASUKE!— A lo cual el rubio respondió formando un rasengan.

Allí, en ese instante crucial, fue que por segunda vez en el mismo lugar las mismas personas colisionaron aquellos devastadores ataques.

"¡_Maldici__ó__n!__si sigo as__í __acabar__á__ como la __ú__ltima vez_" fue el frustrado pensamiento del Jinchuuriki mientras empujaba contra la técnica de su oponente.

_**"**__**Hey naruto, te dare mi chackra restante**__**... **__**acabar**__**é**__** muy exhausto y luego creo que dormir**__**é**__** unos 300 años en el makai**__** pero valdrá la pena...**__** lo siento pero es lo m**__**áxi**__**mo que puedo hacer por ti y este lugar**__**"**_le dijo su compañero al rubio._"__En...en serio!?, Kurama, muchas grac__i__as__'__ttebayo" Agradeció el jinchuuriki._

_**"**__**No me des las grac**__**ia**__**s**__**, aú**__**n hay que acabar con ese pinchazo arrogante**__**"**_le respondió el zorro, a lo cual su compañero solo asintió.

Así en medio de la colisión de los ataques... el rasengan, técnica de marca de Naruto, Jiraiya y el Yondaime; usualmente azul comenzó a obtener un color cada ves más claro y brillante hasta quedar en un blanco inmaculado.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Qué clase de poder estas ocupando dobe?— Cuestionó el Uchiha impresionado.

—Esto Sasuke... es el poder de mis lazos construidos y fortalecidos a través de los años... ¡Ahora cómete esto... **Ninshuu :Tamashi no Rasengan**! - Gritó en respuesta el rubio empujando con todas sus fuerzas la técnica.

Y así, a causa del nuevo rasengan, una luz cegadora cubrió el campo de batalla. Luego de que la luz se fue, se pudo ver a Sasuke incrustado en el muro de roca, con el pecho revuelto por la técnica.

_**"**__**Naruto...ah ...ah toca la cabeza del Uchiha y...extrae el chackra transmitido del sabio**_" le aconsejó su amigo zorro que sorpresivamente seguía allí con él.

"¡_Kurama! Sigues aquí__,__¡__es gen__i__al amigo__!_ ' dijo su jinchuuriki. "_**Y**__**a..ya..Naruto solo ha**__**z**__** lo que te digo, solo quedan 2 horas antes que **__**los demás y yo**__** volvamos al makai**_ " A lo que el rubio sólo asintió y se dirigió cojeando al cadáver de su ex-mejor amigo para hacer lo que le dijo kurama.

Una vez efectuada la acción se sorprendió al verse rodeado por un aura blanca que curó todas sus heridas y transformó su destrozado mono naranja en la bata del sabio de los seis caminos, solo que de un color rojo ladrillo con los tomoes naranjos.

De lo que no se percató fue que sus ojos, por un segundo, se habían vuelto color carmesí con un tomoe en cada ojo.

"_Eh!? ... __¿¡__qu__é__ acaba de pasar!? __"_ se preguntó mentalmente. "_**Hmmn... debi**__**ó**__** ser que al tomar la pieza faltante del sabio, te has vuelto tu mismo en **__**uno, **__**Felicidades Naruto te has vuelto el**_ **Nidaime Rikuudo Sennin****"**le respondió el bijuu "_pero si soy el segundo ahora __¿__por__ qué__ no tengo el rinnen__?..." _ No pudo culminar el pensamiento pues, de la nada, el suelo empezó a temblar y debajo de él surgió un gran agujero del cual varios pilares de colores salieron los cuales identificó como chackra puro.

"¿_Qu__é __est__á__ sucediendo_?" interrogó.

"_**A**__**l parecer kami**__**no quiere otro dios sustituto**_" Le respondieron los recién liberados bijuus.

En eso el agujero cada vez mayor por fin absorbe a naruto y a los bijuus, cerrándose al instante.

— ¡Kami bastardo!— Gritó el Uzumaki mientras era llevado por el agujero multicolor.

—**Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO,**** ¡****RESPONDE MALDITA SEA**!— Gritaron para captar, por fin, la atención del muchacho, que le tiraba obscenidades y maldiciones al mismísimo dios todo poderoso.

— ¿¡Que!?— Cuestionó irritado

—**E****scucha Naruto a donde quiera que vayas, lleva esto contigo es ****crucial que lo tengas**— Decía el Kyuubi mostrando un papel.

— ¿¡Y para qué cojones me va a servir un papel a donde quiera que vaya!?— Gritó exasperado el adolescente.

— **¡A eso iba mocoso i****ns****ol****ente! ...Hmm****.****..****ver****á****s****,**** este es un sello de mente**** el cual**** te ayudar****á**** a conocer el estado actual del lugar al que vayas****.**** pero cuidado solo tienes una oportunida****d para utilizarlo— **Concluyó advirtiéndole el Kyuubi, el rubio solo asintió.

—**Pero a****ntes de irnos Naru-Chan te diremos de unas sorpresas**— habló la Nibi.

—**Pr****imero****:****c****omo el segundo sabio, tienes todos los elementos y sub-elementos como elemento primario**— Habló el Gobi, Kokuō .

—**Segundo****:**** ahora posees el sharingan pero tendras que evolucionarlo desde el inicio hasta llegar al rinnengan**— Tomó la palabra el Sanbi, Isobu.

— **Ahora la mejor noticia****:****A partir de ahora**** tienes el control de chackra de un niño de 5 años y te puse una restricci****ó****n de no mas que 15 clones por entrenamiento, kukuku**— Rió el Zorro con maldad.

Ante esta informacion Naruto hizo lo que nadie se esperaba... se desmayó.

Los bijuu estallaron en risas frente a la situacion que acaba de pasar.

—**Adi****ó****s Naruto/Naru- chan/compañero/Uzumaki**— y con eso desaparecieron dejando al inconsiente rubio cayendo en camino al que desde ese momento sería su nuevo hogar.

Hehe bueno aquí se despide Kitsune y su nueva beta reader: Dark

TECNICA: Tamashi no rasengan - Bola espiral del alma


	2. Mundo nuevo

Primero que nada gracias por el apoyo a los 11 reviews que recibí, más los favoritos y seguidores.

**Zafir09**: Gracias, se me había olvidado como se escribia. Y Recuerda que esta vez naruto ocupo aun mas chakra del kyubi que en el canon, por lo cual tienen que volver a donde pertenecen.

**Dante2505: **Si, son unos trolls en especial kyubi. Pero descuida algún dia estoy seguro, Naruto se vengara lenta y cruelmente de los bijuus, en especial su bola de pelos ' favorita '.

**Renuncia de derechos:** No poseo nada de naruto o si no naruto trendria mas repertorio jutsu.

Vemos a nuestro héroe bigotudo cayendo del cielo con su nuevo equipamiento sobre un bosque.

—Maldito seas kami ¡cada vez te odio más!— Gritó mientras agitaba sus brazos como si fueran alas tratando de evitar la caída, pero esto no resultó y cayó haciendo un agujero de 3 metros de profundidad y 5 de circunferencia, devolviéndolo a la inconsciencia.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Habian pasado ya unas horas desde que los bijuus se fueron dejando solo a su amigo en su estado de inconsciencia otra vez adquirida. El día se encontraba fresco por lo cual las pequeñas brisas que había, empezaron a rozar con la cara del rubio haciendo que este se despertara de su letargo.

El Uzumaki empezó a abrir sus párpados dejando ver a sus ojos azules su ubicación actual.

—hmmm...veo que estoy en un bosque y por la forma de éste puedo deducir que, o me encuentro en **Hi no kuni **( país del fuego) o en **Mizu no Kuni** ( país del agua)— pensó en voz alta el ex- jinchuuriki.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y envió a sus clones a revisar la zona para averiguar dónde se encontraba.

"Deberia enviar otro clon para que los siga y si encuentran a alguien, ponerle el sello que me dio la bola de pelos" Y así lo hizo, envió un clon para que siguiera a los otros.

Su próxima acción fue la de revisar su armamento.

"A ver... tengo 25 shuriken, 10 kunai, 45 sellos explosivos y 5 metros sobrantes de hilo ninja... sí sobreviviré, pero espero que alguno encuentre un pueblo para comer el alimento de los dioses ttebayo" Y en cuanto pensó esto último, sintió como su estomago se quejó.

Al terminar de revisar sus cosas vio un pequeño pergamino, éste tenía escrito por arriba la palabra '**Bijuu**'.

—Debe ser de los chicos, sólo espero que la bola de pelos no haya puesto aquí otra de sus tan 'maravillosas noticias'— Se dijo el rubio un poco desconfiado por el pergamino.

Al abrirlo vio que allí se encotraba un pequeño mensaje y un gran sello de almacenamiento.

"Hola Naruto aquí tus compañeros bijuu, esperamos que hayas llegado a salvo. Ahora, sobre este pergamino, contiene un particular contrato conocido como el contrato de las bestias, este contrato se te dará sólo, repito sólo, cuando hayas aprendido a dominar los 5 elementos a nivel kage. Bye" Al terminar de leer, el adolescente tenía una gota en su nuca.

"Esto de seguro lo escribieron **Matatabi** o **Choumei**" pensó.

"Bueno, ahora que tengo otro contrato tendré que cuidarlo, aunque dudo que siga teniendo el contrato de los sapos... pero igual con esto hare sufrir a kami... robándole todo su ramen, kukuku"

Con eso él se dedicó a practicar un poco de control de chakra con 5 clones ya que diez fueron los clones que envió a investigar.

En este momento estaba tratando de hacer fuego, cosa que no le resulto muy bien, porque justo en ese momento se le envió la información de uno de los clones que mandó a revisar la zona.

—Así que me encuentro cerca del país del té, unas 3 horas hasta allí y ahora que está todo listo haré que los clones se disuelvan para saber la situación actual de este lugar y empezar a descansar— Se dijo a sí mismo el adolescente. —¡KAI!— Gritó.

En eso se paralizo y sus pupilas tomaron la iris de gato haciendo ver que la situacion actual no era buena.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Aquí solo hay kunoichis, ellas mandan aquí y los hombres... ellos aquí son sirvientes, esclavos o máquinas de cría para kekkei Genkai" pensó histérico dada la retorcida vida aquí.

—Ok,ok... cálmate naruto, esto no es tu principal problema... ¡tu principal problema es qué te van a hacer si te encuentran!— Exclamó y ante esto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Bien, no debo ir al pueblo sin un henge de mujer o cubrirme al estilo Aburame— Se recordó a sí mismo tomando los puntos importantes para su supervivencia en este mundo esclavista.

— Ok, ahora a probar mis elementos, Kage bunshin no jutsu— En eso 5 clones aparecieron —muy bien, cada uno va a probar un jutsu elemental de los 5— Ordenó a los clones.

—Hai— Respondieron éstos.

**Con los clones**

Los 5 clones se posicionaron en círculo para probar los jutsus.

—Observen la grandeza de mi Katon jutsu— dijo el primer clon de la derecha. —**Katon: Gokkakyu no jutsu**— de eso de su boca salió una pequeña flama del tamaño de una pelota de tenis enviada directo a los adentros del bosque.

—Al parecer la bola de pelos tenia razón, nuestro control de chakra es pésimo— Afirmo el segundo a la izquierda.

—Ve el lado bueno... al menos esa bola de fuego no causó un incendio— le dijo el clon del centro.

En eso salió un jabalí de los arbustos con humo saliendo de su parte trasera, lo cual sucedió por el jutsu Katon.

—mierda— dijo el clon de katon antes de esfumarse por el ataque del jabalí en su entrepierna.

—oh bueno, mi turno **Suiton: mizurappa** \- esta vez gritó el primero de la izquierda. De ello salió una que propulso al clon hasta un arbol y esfumarse.

—Tú sigues— dictó el clon central al de la derecha, por miedo a ocupar su técnica.

— ¡No me jodas! Hazlo tú— le respondió el otro.

—Yo lo haré— respondió rendido el último de los tres sobrantes.

—Raiton: Jibashi— Gritó pocisionando sus brazos en el suelo efectuando el jutsu. Pero lo que no calculó fue que en sus pies habia un pequeño charco, electrocutandose a sí mismo, al final esfumándose. Luego de ver esto ambos clones se miraron entre si con miradas de angustia.

— ¡VAS TU!— Gritaron apuntándose simultaneamente.

— ¿¡YO!?— Apuntándose a sí mismos.

— ¡NO..TU! - volvieron a gritar apuntándose.

—Sabes qué, mejor hagámoslo como personas civilizadas— Dijo el de la izquierda.

—Sí, es verdad. Hagámoslo— Se pusieron en posición uno enfrente del otro.

—Piedra, Papel o Tijeras— Exclamaron para que todo se vaya al silencio. —SÍ... GANÉ— Gritó el de la derecha.

—Ok, voy— dijo el contrario.

—Doton: Torappuhooru— Gritó haciendo un agujero profundo de 2 metros. Pero el problema fue que lo hizo justo debajo de él mismo, cayendo y disolviendose.

—k, creo que a llegado mi hora Orioke no jutsu, te amo. Futon: Rekudan— y con ese ataque salió una pequeña navaja de viento que talo a medias un árbol haciendo que este le caiga en su cabeza.(ya saben lo que paso)

Con el Original - 5 minutos despues

Ahora mismo vemos al Naruto original azotándose la cabeza contra un árbol, y la razón por la cual hacía esto fue la ridícula forma de desaparecer de sus clones, los cuales solo hicieron jutsus rango C, y el ya ocupaba un Kinjutsu rango B, el Kage bunshin.

"Ok, ya vi que mi control elemental y puro ,es una mierda. Creo que mejor encuentro comida y busco un refugio para esta larga semana" pensó para luego salir.

Una semana después

La primera semana en este nuevo mundo para naruto fue en pocas palabras " dura " . El primer día a las pocas horas de que anochezca, encontro una cueva escondida a 4 horas civiles, de donde estaba, la cueva en sí era pequeña pero era lo suficiente espaciosa para un máximo de 4 personas cómodas. Luego hubo 3 encuentros con bandidos, los cuales en su totalidad eran hombres envidiosos de las kunoichis.

Pero claro que lo hizo atraves de un henge de una mujer de cabello marrón, ojos verdes y de capucha azul con llamas blancas. Desde entonces muchas kunoichi ANBU e incluso jounin de diferentes lugares han intentado buscarlo pero cuando no hay bandidos u alguna circustancia que necesite de sus habilidades, el ocupaba un manto negro sobre una camisa de cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones negro anbu y un sombrero de paja. También se las arreglo para mejorar su control de chakra puro, ya pudiendo hacer la caminata de árboles y del agua, facilitando mas su investigación de costrumbres y jutsus que ocupan aquí.

También descubrió algo horrible que le causa escalofríos cada vez que lo piensa, el jutsu Saisei o el jutsu de reproduccion, cuyo propósito es la reproduccion entre kunoichis, así aumentando a un 95% de probabilidades de tener una hija. Para eso el jutsu les crea un órgano sexual masculino y para naruto eso no es sexy. En resumen esa fue la semana de naruto.

"Wow y pensar que tendré que estar aquí unas 3 semanas más para recién ir a... ¿A dónde quiero ir?" Pensó el olvidadizo adolescente. "Ah ya sé, en 1 mes despues de salir de aquí iré a Nami no Kuni para Librar el pueblo de Gato, ¡sí eso haré" Se mentalizó el Ojiazul.

Al finalizar el mes

Bien, luego de la primera semana no paso mucho, otros campamentos de bandidos, más kunoichis, preguntando por la ninja justiciera que resulta ser naruto y un ligero odio a los aristocratas pervertidos que pasan todo el día quejándose de por qué las kunoichis no pueden mostrar más carne. Y claro en el ámbito de entrenamiento Ninjutsu Naruto sabe 3 jutsus de cada uno de los 5 elementos y en el ambito de entrenamiento Taijutsu esta tratando de crear su propio estilo llamado Tenmei ( castigo divino ).

"Nami no Kuni prepárate para ver a Uzumaki Naruto" gritó mentalmente para ir en defensa del pueblo oprimido por aquel chibi mafioso.

Y con esto se despíde Jigoku no kitsune-Oo y su beta: Black :)

\- Jutsus :

Suiton :Mizurappa - proyectil de agua.

Futon :Rekudan - Corte de viento.

Raiton : Jibashi - Asesino electrico.

Katon : Gokakkyu no jutsu - bola de fuego.

Doton : Torapohooru - Agujero trampa.

Orioke no jutsu - Jutsu sexy.

**Recuerden cualquier sugerencia u critica constructiva sera valorada y respondida. Y si tienen dudas pregunten**. Ya me largo y los dejo terminar el capitulo -_-


End file.
